


Tout ce qui brille

by Sifoell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Food, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifoell/pseuds/Sifoell
Summary: Leta vient de mourir. Croyance et Queenie viennent de rejoindre Gellert Grindelwald.C'est le cœur lourd que ceux qui ont perdu quelqu'un rejoignent la maison de Norbert Dragonneau, ne sachant pas que faire de cette peine qui les encombre.Mais cela, c'est sans compter Bunty.Cette fic peut se lire avant Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous unisse et Le poids du silence, mais appartient au même univers.
Relationships: Bunty/Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 1





	Tout ce qui brille

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic, comme toutes mes fics Harry Potter publiées ici, est initialement publiée sur HPF. Elle a participé à l'échange de Noël 2020, et répond à un des souhaits de mon enfant sage de lire une fic sur des personnages des Animaux Fantastiques.
> 
> Rise and shine !!!

Parti pour Paris, merci de vous occuper des bêtes, Bunty.

Le mot est signé de Norbert Dragonneau et voilà plusieurs jours qu'il est parti. Alors, Bunty a retroussé ses manches et s'est mise au travail, comme tous les jours.

Et comme tous les jours, Bunty s'émerveille des créatures fantastiques. A son retour, M. Dragonneau sera tellement content qu'elle ait su s'occuper des clabberts qu'on lui a confié. Oh, la vieille sorcière qui est venue toquer à la porte de la maison de monsieur Dragonneau pensait le trouver, mais en voyant Bunty avec sa robe simple, ses gants en caoutchouc et son tablier de cuir, elle a sorti de son sac une poignée de clabberts verts fluo et les lui a tendu en disant.

« Mes Moldus de voisins n'arrêtent pas de demander pourquoi je n'enlève pas mes guirlandes de Noël de mon jardin. Paraît que ça les empêche de dormir... »

Puis elle est partie en bougonnant, laissant sur le perron Bunty avec les mains pleines d'un bouquet de clabberts. Elle a alors senti les petites pattes s'agiter, les queues s'enrouler autour de ses poignets, et les yeux rouler dans tous les sens. Bunty a ramené ses mains gantées contre elle, est rentrée dans la maison, en a fermé la porte d'un coup de botte, et a traversé l'entrée puis la cuisine pour aller vers la porte du fameux cellier-qui-n'en-est-pas-un-mais-chut. Occupée à tenir son bouquet de cinq clabberts et à ouvrir la porte du cellier avec son coude, Bunty laisse échapper quelques bébés niffleurs et quelques jurons bien sentis. Elle descend l'escalier, les bras toujours encombrés des clabberts, réfléchissant à leur habitat naturel. Elle serait presque tentée de les mettre dans le jardin de Monsieur Dragonneau, mais il n'aimerait pas ça. Non, ils seront mieux dans le cellier.

Les bébés niffleurs doivent déjà être en train de tout ravager dans la cuisine et de faire une provision de tout ce qui brille. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle place les clabberts dans un panier en osier en attendant, et sourit en les regardant déjà s'agripper de leurs pattes et de leurs queues à l'anse, ou à n'importe quelle brindille du panier. La vieille sorcière a du leur faire peur, à ces petits choux, s'ils cherchent à s'accrocher partout ainsi. Bunty remonte les escaliers et récupère un premier niffleur qui s'empresse de mettre dans sa poche ventrale quelques noises et mornilles qui traînaient sur le buffet. Bunty sourit, lui gratte le ventre, et l'attrape par les pattes arrière pour récupérer son trésor. Puis elle descend les escaliers et le remet dans sa nursery, une petite cage étendue, comme tous les habitats naturels reconstitués dans le cellier de Monsieur Dragonneau. Elle referme la porte de la cage derrière elle, et remonte de nouveau les escaliers pour récupérer les deux niffleurs qui sont occupés, les chenapans, à arracher les boutons du gramophone du salon. Elle les attrape vivement, de ses mains expertes, en enfourne un dans la poche de son tablier, et entreprend de secouer un des niffleurs par les pattes arrière, et récupère des boulons, une bague et un bouton de manchette. Elle l'enfourne dans la poche de son tablier et effectue la même opération sur le niffleur le plus chétif, celui qui a deux couleurs, et qui, étonnamment, est celui qui est le plus avide de petites choses brillantes. Elle gratte sa poche ventrale tellement remplie qu'il semble avoir avalé tout rond un œuf de Fabergé.

Le sang quitte alors tout son visage, et Bunty se précipite dans le salon où, effectivement, l'oeuf a disparu de son socle. Elle réprimande le niffleur qui est toujours dans ses mains en pointant son index sur son nez, et en lui faisant les gros yeux, ce qui a juste pour effet de le faire pédaler des pattes arrière dans un essai de se remettre debout, ce qui fait pouffer de rire Bunty. Elle le secoue un peu, attrape l'oeuf de Fabergé avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol, et le repose sur son socle avant de retourner déposer les niffleurs dans leur nursery avec leur frère. Elle prête attention à bien refermer derrière elle la porte de la cage, et s'occupe ensuite des clabberts, décidant qu'en attendant, ils peuvent bien aller dans l'arbre des botrucs dont elle étend les branches. Les botrucs et les clabberts ne sont pas trop territoriaux et l'un ne mange pas l'autre et inversement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

Bunty remonte les escaliers et ferme la porte derrière elle, essuyant ses mains sur ses jupes, et entortillant une mèche échappée de ses tresses autour de ses chignons. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, révélant Norbert Dragonneau. Toute la lassitude de la journée s'envole quand elle reconnaît la silhouette familière, la mèche rousse cachant ses yeux. Bunty esquisse un sourire.

« Bonjour Monsieur Dragonneau ! Vous allez bien ? »

Bunty se lance alors dans un résumé de tout ce qu'elle a fait ces dernières semaines, suite au départ pour Paris de son employeur, et elle est fière d'elle, parce qu'elle a tout réussi, et espère qu'elle a répondu à ses attentes. Mais quelque chose fait dire à Bunty que quelque chose ne va pas.

Norbert esquisse un pâle sourire et ses yeux sont plus fuyants que jamais. Il s'efface dans l'entrée et Thésée Dragonneau entre, puis une jeune femme brune à la coupe au carré, puis un homme brun au visage rond, une belle asiatique à la longue robe bleue, et un homme de couleur très élégant. Ils entrent tous silencieusement, pesamment, et déposent leurs manteaux, chapeaux, sacs. Le cœur de Bunty se serre. Quelqu'un est mort à Paris ?

« Merci Bunty, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. »

Mais Bunty en décide autrement. Elle ôte son tablier de cuir qu'elle accroche à la porte du cellier-qui-n'en-est-pas-un-mais-chut, et adresse un sourire qu'elle espère rassurant aux sorciers.

« Je vais préparer du thé. Il reste des biscuits aussi. Asseyez-vous, mettez-vous à l'aise, et je vous amène tout ça. »

Norbert la suit du regard alors qu'elle va dans la cuisine et que des bruits de vaisselle se font entendre. Leta lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait avant de mourir. Thésée étend son bras vers le salon, invitant Nagini, Jacob et Porpentina à y entrer.

« Installez-vous. »

Pâle et digne, et réfrénant l'envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer sur son amour perdu, Thésée suit les sorciers dans le salon, tapotant l'épaule de son frère au passage. Leta lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait avant de mourir. Les deux frères Dragonneau portent cette peine bien trop encombrante et ne savent qu'en faire. Cette peine qui est partagée pour Queenie par Porpentina et Jacob, et pour Croyance par Nagini. Tous portent un deuil que les mots ne suffiraient à décrire. Ils s'assoient tous dans les fauteuils du salon, chacun étant seul au monde, chacun ayant besoin de sa bulle, chacun prenant garde de ne toucher personne.

Et c'est dans ce silence palpable que Bunty arrive, les mains pleines du plateau de biscuits, suivie par une théière lévitant derrière elle, et versant son contenu sans en perdre une goutte dans des tasses posées sur des soucoupes volantes. Bunty sourit pour repousser le silence et la tristesse quand chaque tasse se pose devant chaque invité. Son visage s'illumine et elle espère que le thé les réconfortera un peu. Bien qu'elle brûle de l'envie de savoir, elle se tait, les mots viendront peut-être, après. Elle pose le plateau sur la table basse, et ramasse la valise de Monsieur Dragonneau qui la remercie d'un regard, et part la déposer dans le cellier. Elle relâche un soupir pour évacuer la tension, et revient dans le salon où les regards sont dans le vide, ou se croisent pour certains, quelques mains se réchauffent autour des tasses de thé, des cuillers tournent dans les tasses délicates.

« Merci Bunty pour le thé. Vous pouvez rentrer, il est tard. »

Bunty secoue la tête.

« Et bien, justement, c'est bientôt l'heure du souper. Je vais vous préparer un petit quelque chose. »

Et Bunty quitte de nouveau le salon, et dans un concert de casseroles et de feu crépitant, de beurre rissolant et d'épluchures de légumes, elle anime tout ce qu'elle peut de sa baguette magique, et, comme un chef d'orchestre, commande aux instruments d'accomplir leur œuvre. Concocter le repas le plus réconfortant possible.

Quand tout mijote dans les casseroles, les chaudrons, et que le four ronronne, et que la bouilloire siffle, Bunty retourne dans le salon où personne n'a bougé. Le regard de Norbert passe de l'un à l'autre, Thésée est comme enfermé dans ses pensées. Tina et Jacob échangent quelques mots à voix basse. Nagini et Yusuf Kama semblent eux aussi complètement seuls, enfermés dans leurs tourments.

Bunty sourit, et sourit encore, espérant que sa joie de vivre atténuera un peu leur tristesse. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle allume un feu dans la cheminée. Puis elle débarrasse le thé. Elle frappe alors des mains, et sourit, sourit tellement qu'elle en a mal aux mâchoires.

« Allez, venez, je vais vous servir le souper ! »

Puis, se retournant, saisie d'un doute...

« Vous aimez bien les cuisses de dinde et les crosnes ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle éclaire d'un coup de baguette la moindre lampe, la plus petite bougie qu'elle puisse trouver sur le chemin entre le salon et la salle à manger. Tout pour chasser l'obscurité. Et ils se lèvent tous, pâles fantômes lourds de leurs chaînes, n'ayant plus assez en eux pour résister à Bunty. Ils s'assoient comme des automates sur les chaises, sursautent quand une nappe vole pour venir se poser délicatement sur la longue table de la salle à manger. Puis c'est le chemin de table, la vaisselle, et une foule de bougies et de lampes de toutes les tailles qui viennent s'y ranger, dans un ballet parfaitement orchestré. Norbert est épuisé, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas sourire devant les dépenses d'énergie de Bunty. Elle lui est tellement précieuse, son assistante.

Le repas est délicieux et un fumet délicat s'échappe des plats et des assiettes. Bunty voit les têtes se relever, quelques couleurs revenir sur les visages. Au fur et à mesure que les ventres se remplissent, de la soupe au potiron et au beurre d'ail, de l'entremet au saumon et à l'aneth, des cuisses de dinde aux pommes de terre et aux crosnes passés à la poêle, du plateau de fromage français, et du gâteau à la cerise. Bunty sent que l'atmosphère est un peu plus légère. Un tout petit peu seulement. Pas suffisamment à sa convenance. Alors, elle met les bouchées doubles, dans un dernier effort pour leur apporter un peu de cette lumière qui l'anime depuis toujours, comme un feu qu'elle nourrit à chaque instant.

Maintenant que les invités se sont tous restaurés mais que l'ambiance est encore tellement lourde qu'elle leur pèse sur leurs poitrines à tous, et qu'aucun mot ne peut les apaiser, Bunty se lève, et dessine un sourire sur ses lèvres qui irradierait le plus triste d'entre eux. Elle claque des mains, faisant sursauter Jacob, mais s'excuse d'une moue.

« Connaissez-vous la Course aux Etoiles ? »

Elle est comme ça, Bunty, elle ne sait pas encore ce qui pèse sur leurs cœurs mais elle ne voit que de la lumière pour repousser toutes ces ténèbres qui les surplombent. Norbert secoue la tête.

« Bunty... »

« C'est un cours d'astronomie que l'on a eu à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu un tel cours à Ilvermorny, mais... »

Bunty sort sa baguette, et au-dessus de la table où ils ont dîné du bout des lèvres, dans le silence pesant du deuil et du désespoir, bien déterminée à leur remonter le moral et apaiser leur tourment, elle clame « stella genus ».

Et les yeux se lèvent, car au-dessus d'eux, scintillantes, des centaines d'étoiles apparaissent, et se déplacent, allumant quelques étincelles dans les regards cernés, réveillant un peu de chaleur dans les cœurs frigorifiés. Et sur leurs visages sombres, elles se reflètent.

**Author's Note:**

> Une partie de la fic est inspirée d'une citation de Guillaume Apollinaire : "c'est Noël, il est grand temps de rallumer les étoiles".


End file.
